A Great Side of Love
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: It’s a ShikaTema so read, to your hearts content!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's a Shika/Tema so read, to your hearts content!

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

S/T, slight S/N

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

"Oooo stupid rain" a blonde young woman mumbled in annoyance. She had her brief case over her head as she ran under a ledge of some building. She frowned as she looked up at the raining sky 'It's getting harder' she sighed 'Man this IS depressing' A gust of wind made her smile as she closed her eyes, ooo how she loved the feel of the wind.

"Hey" a voice called out making the four pony tailed woman jump. The man gave a lazy, suspicious look "What are doing here?"

The young lady blushed 'Oooo how cute is he' she cooed. She chuckled "oh I'm sorry" still not bringing down her brief case from her hands over her head. "I just got caught in the rain and well this was the closet when it started to get heavy" she giggled.

"Temari!" another voice growled.

Temari turned to the voice "Oops sorry little brother" she giggled again.

Gaara, her little red headed little brother at the corner of his eyes his eye liner began to slide down his cheek. He frowned as he got up to his sister "You could had waited for me ya know"

She laughed and winked at him "Well it was either me or you"

Gaara tipped his head to the side "And as always you picked yourself"

The siblings continued to bite back at each other and the man at the glass door sighed "Gaara" he called out making the siblings look at him "If you don't get in her you're going to be late"

Gaara silently gasped and Temari just blinked. He glared over at his sister "See what you did" then pushed his was through the young man and went inside.

The man frowned "Tsk, you're welcome" he mumbled.

Gaara smirked "You're welcome Shikamaru" she side without looking back.

Temari frowned and Shikamaru saw this, he sighed heavily making Temari narrowed her eyes at him "Come on I know you're dieing to teach your brother a lesson"

'I heard that Shikamaru Nara" the red head growled from the closed elevator.

Temari giggled and Shikamaru sighed "So troublesome"

Temari giggled again "Yes I would like to come in"

Shikamaru nodded as she walked passed him and he also noticed that she swayed her hips in the processes. The blonde smirked 'Down boy'

"Temari stop it"

The blonde blinked at her brother, she scoffed a laugh, bringing down her arms and brief case "Little brother I'm not doing a thing" Gaara 'hmphed' and waited for the elevators to open. She smiled then looked up and around at the main lobby "So this is where my cute little brother works at, yeah" she grinned when she heard Gaara growled at her.

Once the doors opened Gaara turned to Shikamaru, who stood behind the siblings as they got on "Hey is Naruto here yet?"

Temari gasped "Hey, Naruto's the cute little blonde right?" she asked happily.

Gaara ignored her "Well?"

Shikamaru sighed but smirked at the boy "You're in luck; Naruto's been in the Uchiha's office for over an hour"

Gaara smirked "Lucky for me" A dinging sound brought their attention to the now opening doors.

"See ya Gaara" Shikamaru said going to the right while Gaara went to the left.

Gaara nodded "Bye Shikamaru" Temari cooed while waving her hand at him. Shikamaru gave a small smile at her before turning his back to them.

When Temari tuned to her brother only to find that she wasn't there anymore "Ah Gaara" she growled when she found him walking over to his desk, she laughed inwardly 'Cubically boy'

"So are Shikamaru and Naruto" Gaara mumbled.

The female blonde blushed 'How can he always know what I'm thinking about'

"Because you're predictable" Gaara looked up to his sister who gladly came to lean against the short cubical wall "And I'm cool that way" he smirked.

Temari laughed "Shut up"

"Well I'm glad you think I'm awesome but you gotta leave"

"Oh and why's that little brother?" she cocked her head to the side.

He frowned and glade at her "Why don't you go mess with Shikamaru I know you're dieing to talk to him more"

She blushed "Who said I wanted to do that?"

"It's written all over your face and I can read you're mind"

"Oh now where's Naruto I want to pick on him some since my brother wants to be all bitchy"

"He's right from the elevator, take a left a the last cubical and you should be able to find him"

The blonde smiled leaning down her kissed her brother's cheek. Laughing at his sudden dismay she danced her way towards Shikamaru's desk. When she got there she saw him typing away on his computer "Hello there cool cat" she flirted and the lazy man slightly jumped. She giggled moving in closer she sat on his desk facing him; her short lavender skirt raised up yet her staking stopped ant peeking nay further. Shikamaru did just that but switcher his gaze just as quickly from her to the computer screen. She giggled 'So cute'

"What?' Shikamaru asked not sparing a gaze at her.

'You're so cute"

"I'm taken" Shika said as he gave her a look.

"You can always break up with that person and come with me" she winked at him "It doesn't rally matter to me: she said grinning.

Shikamaru blinked at her "OK, how about I'm gay"

"Then it would be a three-some" she said still grinning.

He frowned, leaning back in his chair he swerved right and caught sight of someone "Hey Neji" he called "Can you come over her for a sec"

Neji looked at him then at Temari, who was glaring at him "Sure" he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck "What is it sweetie?"

"Honey can you this single, older woman that I'm gay and I'm taken" Shikamaru looked up at the longed haired boy all the while ignoring the burning glare of Temari.

Neji smiled at Temari "I'm sorry pretty single, older woman but my man is taken"

Temari glared at the two before smiling "You're cute too" she gave Neji a peck on the cheek and laugh.  
Gaara warren me about you two, and you're smart" she said to Shikamaru who she gave a quick kiss on his lips "Seeya I gotta go" she leaned up and looked around "Now where is Naruto?" At her question both brunettes looked at each other.

Neji, giving a kiss in top of Shika's head, spoke "Sorry I couldn't be of use" he said as he walked away.

"Yeah, but thanks" Shikamaru said in a monotone voice watching Neji walked away.

"You owe me lunch"

"I know I knew"

"NARUTO!!" There was a screeching yell that came from the other side of the room, all co' workers stopped for a sec before going back to work.

"That Naruto what a drag, now the boss is going to punish all of us for his stupidity" Shikamaru went back to work.

Temari laughed as she watched a blonde headed boy came running from the boss is office.

"Ha ha sorry Sasuke I'll be gentler next time" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke came running from his office to stop at his doors "I'm going to make you pay! I'm going to have you limping for a week!" he yelled.

"Ooo really how 'bout every night for a month and having me limp for a month" he suggested with a laugh. It was no surprise to the co' workers they already knew of their relationship, they even made bets on the first day Naruto came aboard the company Shikamaru and some other, including Gaara, won most of the money.

Sasuke smirked "Ah yes that's a great idea, thanks Naruto" he laughed darkly as he shut his door closed.

The office laughed, it was so amusing when they fight especially when they're on the terms of sex "Naruto you shouldn't give him any ideas to make your life even more complicated" murmured Gaara.

Naruto just laughed "Yeah but all that pain is going to come from sweet sex" Gaara groaned he hasn't gotten used to guy-guy sex talk yet but then a thing Naruto was kinda his best friend.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled from across the office "Over here" she laughed when it took a few seconds for the sunshine blonde to spot her.

"Temari!" he ran yup to the older girl.

"Hey there" she smiled at him.

"Hey yourself" he said as he leaned back against Shikamaru's chair, who grunted in response.

"So I here your still in a relationship" she smirked.

"Yeah" he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no, please don't get him stated on his sex life" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oh, not getting some Shika" Temari teased.

"Some to you" he responded back.

She chuckled "Hey Naruto" she swung her free arm over Naruto's shoulder "How 'bout walking me back to the front entrance so I get the hell out of here"

"K" he nodded.

"So tell me what made Sasuke so mad at you?"

"Oh" he grinned "I bit"

"Wha-you bit him where!?"

Naruto smirked and leaned in her ear. Temari backed away laughing 'Are serious?!' could be heard form Shikamaru and Gaara worked at.

Shika sighed heavily "Trouble some women" he mumbled.

A/N: Oh hey look we're at the end of the chapter, -sigh- I hoped you guys enjoyed it, please review cause you'll greatly thanked! And well since the way I'm typing it might be while for the next chapter to be updated, sorry, but please stick with me! I'm outwardly going to say it…. I AM LAZY! So tone in for the next chap. -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** It's a Shika/Tema so read, to your hearts content!

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

S/T, slight S/N

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 2

-

-

"Gaara" Temari whinnied. Today was Saturday and Temari was bored and when she's bored Gaara is the one getting annoyed. She groaned again, turning over on her back on her brother's bed "Gaara I'm sooo bored" she looked over at her brother who was typing on his computer; funny how he usual goes for dark colors and his computer is white.

Gaara ignored her and she frowned upside down "Writing fics again"

The red head smirked "You'd be surprised at what I'm writing" he said slightly turing towards her.

"Yuri?" she perked up with a smile.

"No" he said flatly.

"Mmm" she turned back on her stomach "Can I seek at what the pairings are?"

He smirked "Yep"

Smiling, Temari got up and stride up to him, he smile soon feel and a blush crept on her face "WHAT?! GAARA HOW DARE YOU WRITE THIS!!" she yelled beating her brother over his head.

"Stop, stop, stop" Gaara pleaded while laughing.

"No, no, no I won't" But the loud ringing of the phone made her discontinue her pounding. "AH the phone" she said with a smile as while as getting off her brother. Temari danced to the phone while he red headed lil' brother frowned at her. AT the third ring she looked towards Gaara, who still had on a sour look on his face. "Ohh stop it Gaara, Hello?"

"Temari, what's happening"

"Kankuro!" She screamed jumping up and down also making Gaara cover his ears, even tho' they both knew that he wanted to ran over there, snatch the phone and talk endlessly with his brother "How are you? How's my favorite little brother?" she said eyes Gaara who gladly returned it with a glare. She stuck out her tongue 'AH HA that's what you get'

"Temari" Kankuro glowered "You're not listening"

"Sorry" she grinned.

Kankuro sighed "I'm coming back home for Spring back, ok? so get ready"

"Ohh, Gaara well be so happy" she squealed. From the other side of the room Gaara raised on non exciting eyebrow.

Kankuro laughed "I hope so I miss you guys"

"We miss you too"

"Any-way, how's it going over there?"

"Mmm...I finally saw where Gaara works at, they're so lively there"

"Ah, that's what I thought when I dropped him off there the first time"

"Mmm, hey did you meet a guy named Shikamaru Nara?"

"Shikamaru Nara, eh?" pause "Oh! You must be talking about Pinapple head!"

"Pineapple head?" She questioned out of giggles.

"Yeah, I mean have you seen the way his head is shaped I mean, jeeze"

Temari laughed and because she was busy laughing she didn't scene Gaara coming from behind her ans snatching the phone from her. "Hey wha-I wasn't finished talking" she yelled.

"You talked long enough" Gaara stated before talking to his brother.

Temari growled as she slumped back to the bed. Sighing she feel on her back against the mattress, with another sigh she looked out the window and watched the clouds go by 'Pineapple head? Shikamaru Nara' She thought as she closed her eyes.

-

-

"Here" was the only warning the butterfly haired woman got before the phone was suddenly thrown onto her stomach.

"Ach" Temari glared up at her brother who shrugged and went back to the computer. She scoffed 'I'm glad he doesn't aim for the breast like some little brother I know' "Yeah?"

"Well, back to our previous conversation, and I have one comment cause I need to get to my 3rd black class"

"Kay?" she nodded.

"You know you shouldn't be laughing Mrs. Temari Pineapple! HA ha ha"

"Kankuro!" she shouted but crack a grin anyway. "Bye Kankuro, I love you"

"Love ya too, bye"

Smiling she cut off the phone any to change that into a scowl "Gaara!"

Gaara who was on the another side of the room paused in his typing before dashing out of the room with Temari on his tail.

-

-

end of chapter, I just wrote the chapter. I didn't really want to proof read it, I might do that later and re-post it again.


End file.
